Electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile communication terminals, or navigation systems for vehicles are forming a big market. In these electronic devices, examples of a technical goal to be pursued include thinner devices, lighter devices, power consumption reduction, high resolution devices, high luminance devices, and the like. Touch screen panels capable of manipulating screens by means of touches using fingers and the like are applied to these electronic devices, and a transparent conductive plastic film, and the like are used in order to fill the gap between the panel and an LCD.
Examples thereof include a film which uses a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film as a base material and has a conductive layer such as indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on one surface of the PET film, and the film is laminated on a conductive glass, a reinforcing material, a decoration film, and the like by an optical adhesive layer or an adhesive sheet. The optical adhesive layer or adhesive sheet requires various physical properties such as optical characteristics and durability.